mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Skull26374/2014 Memoir
It's May, and the school year is rolling towards it's end. For me and a few others, that means graduation and the beginning of the rest of our lives. It's a bittersweet feeling. You're never certain what exactly will happen. Everything will be alright though, for myself, and everyone. I look back upon these past five years on the wiki with much happiness. It's been a wonderful time and I've met many, many, many incredible people during my experience. I've gained friends as well as had to say goodbye to a few, and even have some disappear completely. One thing for certain though is that a great majority of you are truly amazing people and I only wish nothing but the best for you. No, with this blog post I am not leaving. I am just merely looking back on everything and every one. Shout-Outs *'Ash' - Fun guy. Funny guy. Great personality. Great to talk to. You're an awesome dude, dude. And a pretty good writer when you actually write. Keep on doing what you do man. *'Corey' - For a kid, you're a good singer. I'm just teasing. You're talented. Keep practicing, keep performing. Keep being great at what you do. *'Gemma' - You are one of the kindest people I have ever met. Stay that way. I really hope everything is incredible for you in the future. *'Gold' - Very smart kid. And musical. Very nice. You're a great guy dude. Hope high school's all good for you and stay great. *'Kogasa' - You're the oldest member here aside from me and an incredible person. Thoughtful, kind, talented. A great artist and writer. Never give up on what you do. What you do is amazing, and never let anybody tell you otherwise. And never doubt yourself. *'Limmy' - The sweetest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You deserve a perfect and happy future, and that's all I wish for you. Nice art, too! *'Luke' - You are a great guy with a kind heart. You're empathetic and sympathetic and always tries to make things right. You put others happiness on your priorities and that makes you a truly wonderful person. In the future you will meet someone as equally amazing to balance you out. *'Matt' - You will be a successful guy in the future. You're creative and intuitive and dedicated to the things you do and that will get you very far. You're also an incredibly talented writer and I would hope to see something you write published one day. *'Potter' - You are a guy with an awesome personality. You're always looking on the brighter side of things and have the right amount of kindness inside of you. While many of the other admins took breaks or left, you stayed to keep the wiki going and continue updating pages. Great job dude. *'Randy' - You're a cool kid, and you'll grow into a cooler dude. Hope you have a good time in high school little man. *'Salin' - You're a nice and funny guy and it's been cool knowing somebody on the other side of the world. Can't wait for you to have your own cooking show. *'Sumo' - You're a nice and talented kid (wow a majority of you are talented). You're also respectful and looking for the happiness of everyone and that's really great, dude. Merengue some day. ''NOTE: People who got Shout-Outs are the current users and also people I know well. The current users I do not know well will get mentioned alongside inactive users.'' Mentions *Blanky *Cindy *Cmv *Dent *G-F *Go-go *Gummy *Handa *Holden *Ibby *IC *Julia *Kat *Milky *Mistertrouble *MSC *PeaceOut *Pinky *Pixel *Prince *Riot *Secretive *Sierra *Terry (Rest in Peace) *Wii *Wildcats *Zordon Category:Blog posts